


Trick or Treat

by narraci



Category: Tennis RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-21 19:41:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20698826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narraci/pseuds/narraci
Summary: “这世界太不公平了！Andrew有Sebby，他还得到了糖！”Djokovic忿忿走进电梯，没等Murray进来就按了关门钮。





	Trick or Treat

**Author's Note:**

> 旧文搬运，我以前是这么烦人的嘛！

Andy Murray对属于自己的夜晚有着非常完美的安排。

吃过晚餐后，他预约了一次按摩，在桌球室里消磨了一些时光。如果一定要他回忆，他想当时唯一不正常的情况就是太过平静了。每个人似乎都沉溺在一种安详的气氛中。

他很早就回到了自己的房间，洗了个澡，穿着自己最喜欢的那套睡衣，用最舒服的姿势将自己安置在柔软的沙发上。他在面前摊开《哈利波特与死亡圣器》，他得承认，除了结局他还没来得及看其他任何一页。

他拧开灯，惬意地叹了口气，当他的目光刚落到“两个男人从虚空中突然现身……”时，巨大又不留情面的敲门声响起了。

要是在英格兰，他可以直接打电话给警察局，让他们把门外的神经病带走。

可惜这里是伟大又自由，崇尚个人意志的法兰西。

他必须去开门，不然会有人再次呼叫救护车报告自己的好朋友可能由于突发性中风倒在厨房里不省人事。

有些气恼地将《哈利波特与死亡圣器》扔在沙发上，Murray满不情愿地站起身来，打开门后他就后悔了。

“不给糖就捣蛋！”Djokovic用吓死人的声音喊。

“那是牙仙子的帽子。”Murray冷冷地看着好友脑袋上的尖顶塑料圆筒帽，上面不仅有各种星星，尖顶上还有一撮缎带。

“真的？我以为这是巫师的帽子。”Djokovic扶了扶自己的帽子。

“如果有巫师愿意戴这种可笑的东西，他们一定来自塞尔维亚。”

“别傻了，Andy，巫师并不存在，”Djokovic眨了眨眼，“你是知道的，对吗？”

“我希望你是个巫师，Nole。”Murray真诚地道。

“Anyway，别闷在房间里看那种幼稚的书了，Andy，你的脑子会坏掉的，”Djokovic完全不在意Murray的冷淡，“快跟我一起出去要糖！万圣节，Andy！这是万圣节！”

Murray警惕地盯着塞尔维亚人右手抱着的南瓜，斑驳的橙色外皮上咧着一张应该可以算是难看的脸，他祈祷这不是Djokovic好心为自己准备的。

“你看，这是Ernie给的，金币巧克力！”Djokovic兴奋地将一块圆形的东西抓起来，咬了一口，“嗯……不是巧克力。”他耸了耸肩，把这块真的金币扔回挎在左手的篮子里，“我还去了A-ROD那里，说真的，我还没有开始捣蛋呢，他一看到我就发出惨叫……我猜再问他要糖不太道德。”

Djokovic认真地皱着眉头。

“你知道，Nole，我……有点忙，忙碌，脱不开身，焦头烂额，团团转，你懂了吗？”坚强的苏格兰人做着垂死的挣扎。

“我们可以去找Roger。”Djokovic将一个东西塞到Murray手里，花俏的眼部面具，几个硕大的带着无可辩驳的夜总会灯光的“愚蠢”在苏格兰人一片空白的脑中跳着踢踏舞。

“我宁愿去死，Nole。”Murray一字一句咬牙切齿地道。

“你的眼睛很漂亮，最好遮住他们，不然会引来罪恶。”Djokovic引用着不知从什么奇怪的书里看来的话，露出了白白的牙齿。

“这是小孩子的游戏，Nole！”

“这是你们爱尔兰人发明的！”

“我不是爱尔兰人！”

“你不喜欢这个游戏，对不对？”Djokovic低下头，用指甲细细的抠起那只可怜的南瓜，Murray有点明白那只南瓜为何显得如此“斑驳”了，“你看《Titanic》的时候哭了。”Djokovic的声音好像受委屈的小孩。

Murray的脸刷的白了三秒，面对喷火的巨龙和三只头颅的猛兽也无所畏惧的英勇的苏格兰战士投降了。

“你的南瓜，”Djokovic将南瓜递了过去，温柔地道，“你可以叫她Sebby。”

“你的指甲里全是Sebby小姐，Nole。”

Djokovic看了看自己的指甲，在黑色的披风上擦了擦，“对了，把你这身下流的衣服换掉，Andy，我不想和一个穿着上面都是圆耳朵熊衣服的人走在一起。”

***

Murray忍耐着踩住Djokovic的披风，让他从楼梯上摔下去的欲望。毕竟，他们到现在还没有走上任何楼梯。

“你要和我一起喊‘不给糖就捣蛋’，知道吗？”Djokovic再次嘱咐了一句，才敲响了Roger的门。

门没过多久就开了，Roger显然没有什么比开门更重要的事情可以做。

“不给糖就捣蛋！”理所当然的，Murray连嘴都没张。

“嗨，Nole……Andy，你的眼镜不错，”ATP前头号种子选手面带优雅的微笑，冲他们点了点头，他的头发湿湿的，好像刚洗完澡，“还有，那是杰克灯，对吗？”

“那是Sebby。”Djokovic挺了挺胸，Murray企图退到走廊上的阴影里去。

“挺可爱的。”Roger的笑容咧得更开了。

“别讲多余的话，Roger，糖，或者捣蛋！”Djokovic撇了撇嘴，把篮子伸到Roger面前。

“你的帽子为什么是牙仙子的？”Roger好奇地打量着Djokovic的脑袋。

“这是巫师帽！”Djokovic从鼻子里哼了声。

“不，我想这是牙仙子的帽子，至少也是小仙女的，你如果不相信可以上网去查一下。”

“我说过这是……”

“闭嘴，Andy。”Djokovic往后横了眼，他把篮子更向前伸了伸，“不给糖，就捣蛋。”

Roger低头看了看几乎顶在自己胸前的篮子，然后他看向Djokovic，再次露出一个优雅的笑容，“捣蛋吧。”

Djokovic瞪着眼睛看着Roger，站在原地一动不动。

“你能捣个蛋吗？”Roger又优雅地问了一遍，“我正好觉得有些无聊。”

Djokovic还是呆呆地站在那里。

就在Murray深感自己是ATP头号傻瓜种子选手的时候，Djokovic猛然把自己手里的篮子砸向Roger，高喊一声，“不给糖就捣蛋！”随后以黑豹的速度转身便逃。

Murray目瞪口呆愣了一秒，决定自己的最佳选择也是逃跑。拐过弯他就看到Djokovic站在电梯前发疯。

“那不公平！”塞尔维亚人生气地道，“我忙了一个晚上，他拿走了所有的糖！”

“是你自己用所有糖来扔他的。”Murray指出一个事实。

Djokovic气愤地撕扯着自己的披风，“还有金币！”

“你应该先前就把它拿出来。”Murray还抱着那只南瓜。

“他不应该要求捣蛋！每个人都给糖！每——个——人！”Djokovic跺着脚。

“有人给了块金币。”Murray低头看着自己的南瓜，他觉得自己被眼罩盖住的鼻梁有些痒，他用手挠了挠。

“至少你还有Sebby。”Djokovic忧伤地看了Murray怀里的南瓜。

“我可以送给你，事实上她本来就是你的。”Murray特地强调了“本来”。

“不，Sebby选择了你，她是你的。”Djokovic用力按了按电梯的按钮，“我想我们还可以去下面碰碰运气，我可以用我的披风来装糖。”

Murray只顾看着手里的南瓜，确定她真的，确实，绝对只是一只普通得南瓜。不会在十二点变成别的什么，你知道，老鼠什么的。

Murray不喜欢老鼠。

他也不喜欢会变成老鼠的南瓜。

“仅仅有这个可能”不是什么可靠的答案。

电梯门“叮咚”一声开了，里面站着人，他出来的路线被Djokovic和Murray挡住了。

Djokovic拦住了他，“不给糖就捣蛋！Juan Martin！”

Del Potro吃惊地看着Djokovic，当他的目光移向稍后一点的地方时，他的嘴张大了，他似乎还并未从A-ROD那里听说这楼的骚动。Murray不切实际地希望自己并没有被认出来。梅林在上。

“快选一个，爆米花！”Djokovic还在生气。

“好的好的，我给糖。”Del Potro在裤子口袋里掏了掏，摸出一颗包着细纹纸的糖果，“薄荷糖，Nole。”

Djokovic严肃地点了点头，将薄荷糖扔在兜起来的披风里，给阿根廷小伙子让了一条路，Murray也打算让开，但高大的阿根廷小伙子停在了他的面前。

时间不过滴答一下。

Del Potro略微低头在Murray脸上吻了一下。

“你的糖，Andy。”

Murray抬头看见Del Potro脸上满是微笑。

“这世界太不公平了！Andrew有Sebby，他还得到了糖！”Djokovic忿忿走进电梯，没等Murray进来就按了关门钮。


End file.
